brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Depression/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Tim walks into his bedroom. Moby lies on a fainting couch in the dark. Tim opens the window to let light in. TIM: Hey, I heard you were feeling down. Moby does not react. TIM: Well look what I brought: bubble wrap! Tim throws a sheet of bubble wrap to Moby. He does not even attempt to catch it. It floats downward and lands on his face. TIM: Huh, you really are down. Moby hands Tim a letter, and Tim reads from it. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what does it mean to be depressed? Isn't that just another way of saying you're sad? Signed, William. Well, we all know what it’s like to be sad. An animation shows a boy with a backpack trudging down the street. He looks down, and it begins to rain. TIM: It’s a normal reaction to things that hurt you, like losing a prized possession, or getting teased. Or more serious losses, like the death of a loved one. You may even feel down for no particular reason, and that's okay. Images of a stolen bike, laughing bullies, and a graveyard appear above the boy's head. The rain becomes a thunderstorm. TIM: With time and support, sadness goes away, and you're able to move on. An animation shows the same boy after some time has passed. He smiles and rides his skateboard. TIM: But sometimes a person just can’t bounce back from it, for weeks or even longer. An animation shows a girl sitting on the curb and looking sad. A dark depression monster emerges and hovers over her. TIM: And it gets in the way of their routine: schoolwork, hanging with friends—everything. A few other kids walk by and wave to the girl. The depression monster blocks them from her view. TIM: In that case, they might have a type of mood disorder called depression. Depression changes how the brain works, making it hard for a person to feel better again. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Depression can be hard to understand if you've never experienced it. It's been compared to a crushing weight. An animation shows a man struggling to hold a giant weight on his back. TIM: Or seeing the whole world in black and white. The color drains from the scene with the man and weight. TIM: I picture it like living with a bad, uninvited guest. Depression can take things you normally love and suck the joy out of them. An animation shows the girl walking. The depression monster hovers overhead. Colorful activities appear, but the monster turns them black and white before the girl can get to them. TIM: It might sap your energy, making it hard to move or even think. The depression monster wraps around the girl’s legs. She struggles to continue walking. TIM: It can make you eat or sleep way too much or way too little. Or interfere with your ability to focus at school. The depression monster surrounds the girl while she sleeps. She finally wakes up to read a textbook. The monster knocks it out of her hands. TIM: Depression is sneaky since it doesn’t just make you feel bad about stuff that happens. It makes you feel bad about yourself. Like it's all your fault, and this is how it'll be forever. That makes it hard to recognize that you're suffering from a disease. An animation shows the girl looking at her reflection in a mirror. Her eyes well up with tears. TIM: It can be even tougher to spot in children. MOBY: Beep? TIM: For kids, the symptoms, or signs of the disease, might not even include sadness. A kid with depression might get a lot of headaches or stomach aches. An animation shows a young boy with the depression monster inside of him. He clutches his stomach in pain. TIM: Or they might return to behaviors they gave up a while ago. The boy sucks his thumb. TIM: They could have mood swings, or feel angry all the time. The boy clenches his fists and shouts angrily. TIM: Symptoms like those can feed into harmful stereotypes. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Unfortunately, there’s a lot of false information out there. Like that depression makes a person weird or even dangerous. An animation shows the same boy surrounded by people staring at him. TIM: These ideas can isolate depressed people from their peers and add loneliness to all the other stuff they're dealing with. A cage drops over the boy. He is locked away from his peers. TIM: It can make them feel ashamed — like depression is a weakness they need to hide. Instead of seeking help, they might think they should be able to "snap out of it," like a bad mood. An animation shows the boy standing in front of his school counselor's office. He raises his hand to open the door, but gets discouraged. He sighs and walks away. TIM: But the truth is, depression is a disease, like diabetes or asthma. An animation shows someone with diabetes checking their blood sugar and someone with asthma using an inhaler. TIM: In many cases, it's the result of physical problems in the brain. An animation shows the image of a brain. A pop-out window shows neurons sending messages. TIM: You wouldn’t tell someone with asthma to just "get over it." It’s the same with depression — to get better, it has to be treated. Only a doctor can look at someone's symptoms and diagnose depression. Once it's diagnosed, depression is very treatable. An animation shows the boy reading a pamphlet about depression. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Actually, depression is super common. About 1 in 6 people will experience it at some point in their life. An animation shows rows of human silhouettes. Every sixth silhouette is colored blue to represent those with depression. TIM: It can affect anyone, including famous people you might look up to. Like J. K. Rowling, the author of the Harry Potter books. Before she sold her first book, she was an unemployed, single mom struggling to pay the rent. An animation shows a young J. K. Rowling writing in a journal. She sits in a dingy apartment with a baby sleeping in a crib. TIM: She was also suffering from severe depression. Her experience with it inspired the “dementor” characters in Harry Potter. An animation reveals that J. K. Rowling is working on a description and sketch of a dementor. The phrases "soulless creatures" and "foulest beings on Earth" stand out in the text. TIM: Dementors are ghostly creatures who suck the joy out of a person, leaving them empty and hopeless. The sketch of the dementor jumps out of her book and hovers over J. K. Rowling. It transforms into the depression monster. TIM: Pretty much how Rowling felt back in those days. Until she got treatment, and went on to write the top-selling book series of all time. An animation shows J. K. Rowling reading a depression pamphlet with a hopeful smile. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, scientists are still piecing together why depression happens. We know that some factors up your chances of getting it – like if it runs in your family. Or if you have certain medical conditions, or a stressful home life. An animation shows icons that represent heredity, medical conditions, and stress. TIM: But obviously, there's still a lot to be learned about the causes of depression. An animation shows a magnifying glass hovering over the depression monster. TIM: One thing doctors have figured out is some effective ways to treat it! Many people find relief from talking to a mental health professional, like a school counselor. An animation shows the boy with depression entering the school counselor's office to ask for help. TIM: In some cases, they may prescribe medication. They'll probably also recommend healthy habits like getting plenty of sleep and exercise. An animation shows Tim and Moby. Icons that represent sleep and exercise appear above their heads. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Right. Maybe you recognize some of the symptoms I mentioned, and you’re wondering if you might be depressed. If you are concerned, talk to a trusted adult. An animation shows the boy talking to his school counselor. TIM: Sometimes depression can make a person feel so hopeless, they might think about hurting themselves, or even suicide. If you ever feel this way, it's important to tell a trusted adult. Same thing if someone tells you that they feel this way. An animation shows a boy thinking about the girl with depression. He is standing in front of the school counselor's office. TIM: You might be afraid you’re betraying their trust, but remember: depression distorts people’s thoughts, making it hard for them to ask for the help they need. The boy tells the counselor that his friend might need help. TIM: With help and treatment, these feelings can fade. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Yeah, parents can get depressed, too, just like anyone else. And that can be really tough on us kids. An animation shows a family tree with pictures of each member. The mother's image darkens, and the depression monster hovers around her. TIM: It's not your fault. And if you need someone to talk to, your school counselor is always a good option. An animation shows the daughter from the family tree in her school counselor's office. She talks with the counselor about her mother's depression. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Right, friends are great support, too! An animation shows the girl with depression eating lunch with her friends. They are all talking and laughing together. TIM: For people who have depression, the good news is, there's a lot of hope. With the right treatment, they can and will experience relief. Now what do you say? An animation shows Tim and Moby on the couch. Moby still looks sad. Tim extends a huge piece of bubble wrap to Moby. TIM: Bubble... wrap? Moby still shows no interest. TIM: Come on, just try it. Moby pops a single bubble between his thumb and forefinger. TIM: Aw, you can do better than that! Moby sits up and pops a few more bubbles. TIM: There you go! Moby smiles and pops the bubbles more quickly. TIM: That's the spirit! Moby twists the bubble wrap to pop even more bubbles. Tim watches as Moby begins to tear the bubble wrap apart. He stomps and jumps on the bubble wrap with glee. The house shakes with each jump. TIM: Um… Moby sees the giant roll of remaining bubble wrap. He fires up his arm laser and aims it at the roll. Tim stops him before he can shoot. TIM: Oh, okay, that's enough of that. Moby's arm powers down. He looks a bit disappointed. TIM: Sorry. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts